The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ninpur’.
The new Lavender is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new very compact, mounded and freely branching Lavender cultivars with attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lavender originated from an open-pollination in 1999 of a proprietary selection of Lavandula stoechas identified as code number 99-54, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lavandula stoechas, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia in September, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia, since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Lavender are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.